


In Holy Moments

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Priest Matt, Sex, bishop matt, breaking vows, vikings era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elektra mourns her husband, and finds comfort in her Bishop.





	In Holy Moments

**Author's Note:**

> From our rps.  
> Inspired by the introduction scene of Bishop Heahmund in Vikings. Watch it, it’ll change your life. https://youtu.be/YWPDraDf7kY

**968**

Elektra stands at her husband’s grave, her hands clasped in prayer. Her eyes glance at Bishop Matthew, who says the last rites.

 _He’s a good Godly man_.

It’s the third funeral of that week, people seem to be dropping like flies and it’s left Matthew being pulled in a hundred directions at once. When he isn’t speaking over someone’s grave, he’s by a bedside with sobbing family members behind him, he’s comforting desperate widows and young children. 

There is no peace but he takes it all in his stride, if God believes he can handle this, then handle it he will.

When the funeral is over, Matthew clasps her hands, and Elektra gives him a small smile. “I know my husband is in a better place.” Her hand lingers as he pulls away.

He smiles and nods his head in agreement. He finds it strange as to how he hasn’t heard Elektra cry over the loss of her husband, but he knows everyone handles grief in their own way.

“He is,” he agrees, clasping his hands in front of him. “And how about you? You’ve been very strong these past few days.”

“Thank you, I’m managing.” Elektra finds it easy to grieve a husband who often wasn’t around. Busy fighting Danes and slaying Boars.

Her eyes take in Matthew’s pretty face, and it stirs something within her. Lust.

 _I’m lusting after a Bishop_. She’s horrified, but it doesn’t stop the feelings inside her. Stirring and growing with each moment.

“The Lord will find ways to console you,” he reaches out and lays a comforting hand on her arm, rubbing his thumb across her wrist. The touch doesn’t last long, he’s drawn away by some other folk insisting for his attention. He mutters an apology to Elektra before walking away.

Elektra inhales sharply, then turns herself. Walking away from him, her black veil flowing behind her.

* * *

It’s later that night when Matthew hears a knock at his door. He gets up from his knees, having just finished his nightly prayer and walks out from his bedroom. He can tell who it is without needing sight but when he opens the door, he plays ignorant. 

“Hello?” 

Elektra inhales when he pokes his head out. Taking in his face in the torchlight. He’s handsome, no, beautiful. Otherworldly and ethereal. Her thoughts have been plagued by images of him, of them together. Doing things that would shatter his vows.

She needs to see him, that much she knows. What she’s going to do is undecided.

“Bishop Matthew, it’s me, Elektra.”

His features soften and he opens the door wider, revealing himself in entirety. 

“Elektra,” he smiles sadly, for her own misfortune rather than his own, “is everything alright? It’s quite late, isn’t it?”

“It is. I couldn’t sleep.” She shrugs as she keeps her head down. It would be scandalous if anyone knew she was out this late at night without a chaperone.

“May I come in?”

Matthew considers her request for a brief moment, it may not be the most appropriate thing in the world to have a newly widowed woman in his home in the dead of night, but his concern has always been more with the individual rather than the group.

“Of course,” he steps to the side and allows Elektra to enter, closing the door after her. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“A listening ear would be nice.” She smiles weakly.

He smiles once more and nods softly, letting his hand graze Elektra’s arm as he walks towards two small wooden chairs located near the back of his house. The wood creaks beneath him as he sits down, waiting for Elektra to follow before speaking up.

“I’m glad you came, you should never suffer in silence.”

Elektra takes the seat beside him, and shifts in her seat. Adjusting her dress. “I’ve been struggling since my husband died. And the problem is, it’s not because I miss him. I hardly knew him. It’s because I already want someone else, and I can’t have him.” She confesses.

Even though they’re not in a confessional, she feels she can trust him with this.

“Why can you not have him?” Matt had heard the men around town discussing Elektra, her dark hair and features foreign from their small town, so many were eager to have her even when they had their own wives at home; he supposes that could be her reason.

“He’s… made a vow, and I don’t believe he’d break it. Not for me. Not for anyone.” She glances up to see a crucifix in the corner. She quickly looks away. It feels like God is judging her for even coming here.

“It has to be lonely with your husband now gone, these thoughts could simply be God’s way of testing you during this time. Or, perhaps they are his way of saying it’s okay to move on, the choice of which it is, that’s up to you to make.” 

Many people came to him seeking answers but in all truth, Matthew prefers to let others decide what their truth is. There are certain boundaries and lines never to be crossed, of course, though he doesn’t believe Elektra to be the sort of person to test them.

“You think so?” She begins to play with her lose braid. Her eyes never leaving his face.

“It doesn’t matter what I think, it’s your life, Elektra. You should do whatever will fulfill you now. As I said, you don’t deserve to sit and suffer.”

Elektra stands from her seat, and walks towards him slowly. “You’re not lying to me? Telling me what you think I wish to hear?”

“I would not lie to you, ever.” Matthew raises an eyebrow at Elektra’s sudden movement but doesn’t question it.

She crouches down in front of him, and takes his hand in hers. “You’re a good man Your Grace.” She kisses his hand where his Bishop’s ring would typically sit.

She looks at him from beneath her lashes, before leaning up and kissing him softly.

Matthew doesn’t return the kiss for a few seconds, taken aback by Elektra’s boldness. He had a vow, that she was correct about but he also has an obligation to his people, to lead them right and offer his assistance when it came to their struggles. He hadn’t been lying to her, he never had and therefore, he had to follow what he’d said.

So, he kisses her back. He pulls his hands away and cradles her face lightly, treating her softly as these were delicate times.

Elektra attempts to deepen the kiss, and runs her hands up his thigh. He’s so close, so very close, but one wrong and he could slip through her fingers. She won’t allow that to happen.

Deep down, Matthew knew that even if his actions weren’t against God, they were against his own morals. Elektra’s husband hadn’t been in his grave long at all and here he was, with his widow now on her knees in front of him.

It didn’t stop him from continuing to kiss her, he reaches his hand down to meet Elektra’s and he intertwines their fingers.

She takes his lack of rejection as a good sign, and crawls into his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and sighing against his lips.

He wraps his arm around Elektra’s waist and pulls her flush to him, their chests pressing together. It had been so long, so long since he’d actually wanted someone like this. 

“I know of a way to make you feel better,” Matthew mumbles as he pulls away to press slow and tender kisses to Elektra’s jaw, down to her neck.

She lets out a moan at his words, and the feeling of his lips on her neck. “What is it?” She breathes as he mouths between her breasts.

“I can show you,” he reaches up and slides Elektra’s dress off from her shoulders, falling to reveal her breasts. His hands skim across her ribs as he licks over her nipple, bathing it in attention.

Her head falls back and she moans. Her hands finding their way into his hair.

Once he feels as though he has lavished her breasts with enough attention, Matthew leans up to kiss her again, a little more feverish than previously. His hands skim around her waist, her skin so soft and warm to the touch. 

Elektra pushes his clothes off of him, and squeals into the kiss when he picks her up. Her legs going around his waist.

He brings her to his bed, and sets her down. Elektra quickly rolls into her stomach, and sighs, content, as he runs a hand down her back, and cups her ass.

Matthew kisses down Elektra’s back, following her spine until he reaches her ass which he nips at gently. He pulls at her hips so she is knelt on her knees, allowing him to lay a long lick up her pussy. The cross dangling from his neck brushes against Elektra’s thigh as he contently licks at her.

She clutches his bedsheets as she closes her eyes. Moaning and rocking her hips. “Please, _I need you_.” She’s near breathless as she pleads.

Matthew pulls away just enough to shush her, his hands knead at the meat of her thighs as he leans in once more to place a kitten lick across her cclit.

“You’ll get what you need, do not fret,” he purrs.

She squeezes her eyes shut as he begins to lick her. Her body shaking from pleasure.

He pets a soothing hand down her side upon feeling her start to shake. Reluctantly, he pulls himself away and instead drapes himself over her body, leaning forward to pepper comforting kisses across her upper back. As he does so, his hard cock brushes up against her pussy.

Elektra bites her bottom lip as she moans. Feeling him brush against her. “Please. Please.” She begs. “I need you inside me.”

Matthew shushes her once more before slowly pushing himself inside. His hands clutch desperately at her hips as he bottoms out inside of Elektra, a shaky sigh escapes his lips as he slowly begins to fuck her.

Her hands move up and clutch his headboard as her body rocks. Matthew fucking her good. “Yes.” She blissfully sighs. “Yes.”

The old bed rattles and creaks beneath them as Matthew fucks her, a slow and steady pace at first. He reaches up and untangles her hair from her loose braid, threading his fingers through it admiringly.

Elektra moans as he thrusts into her. Her body and mind content. She’s never enjoyed sex, not like this. Her husband wasn’t around often, and when they laid together, he wasn’t very good.

Matthew is something else entirely. He knows the perfect way to fuck her. The right way to move and thrust.

She’s blissed out from head to toe. Her whole body warm and riddled with pleasure.

Elektra feels like heaven around him, he’s dedicated his life to helping others but never has someone managed to make him feel so good. Her moans only drive him on further, the sound of slapping skin and Elektra’s wetness fills the room.

Her hands move down and clutch a pillow, as he fucks her into the mattress. She tilts her head back as she moans and gasps. Overwhelmed by how good he’s fucking her.

Feeling as though he was getting close, Matthew wraps an arm around Elektra’s stomach and pulls her upright so his chest was pressed flush with her back. He buries his face against her neck and grabs at her breast, all while fucking her hard.

“Fuck!” Elektra cries. Her eyes rolling back, and her head tilted upwards. Her body shakes as he rips an orgasm out of her, and she clutches his arm to stay upright.

Matthew slows his pace down as he feels Elektra come around him, not wanting to overwhelm her. He tilts his head and kisses her longingly, almost too sweet for what they were doing. 

Once he feels as though it were alright to continue, he starts to fuck her again and as he does so, his hand comes up to cradle her jaw, keeping her facing him.

Elektra returns the kiss as he thrusts. Feeling fucked and adored. Something she never felt with her husband.

“Thank you.” She whispers as she feels him start to orgasm.

His hips stutter and he moans, coming deep inside of Elektra. After a few long moments, he pulls out and presses another kiss to her cheek. He feels warm all over, alive and yearning.

He lays her down on his bed, curls up beside her and tucks a strand of her hair out from her face as he caresses her cheek.

She smiles softly. Content in his company. Her own hand going up into his hair, and rubbing soft circles on his scalp.

“I want you to stay here, with me,” he breathes out quietly, almost afraid she’ll hear him, “I can take care of you, like you deserve.”

Elektra looks at him in surprise. It isn’t at all what she expected him to say, but she’s glad. His words make her happy.

Becoming a Bishop’s mistress would make her the talk of the town and beyond, and possibly lead to ostracization, but she doesn’t care. Being with him will be worth it. Anyways, it’s not as though she’d be the first to do so. Women have been mistresses to men ranking a lot higher then Matthew in the church.

“I’d love to.”

Matthew can sense her apprehension, even if for just a moment. He leans in and kisses her softly.

“I want you to be happy here. If you ever aren’t then you’re free to leave, I won’t force you to stay or hold it over you.” He fans his thumb across her cheekbone. “Everything happens for a reason, I don’t believe God would have lead you here if it was not what he wanted.”

She smiles soft. Enjoying being in his company. “You’re a good man.”

“I try,” he says softly, cuddling up a little closer to her.

“No, you are.” She caress his cheek. “You said if I am ever unhappy I can leave, and I’ve never heard someone be given that option before.” Elektra turns over so they’re face to face. “Though I don’t think that’ll be an issue, it still warms my heart to hear you say that.” She kisses his cheek, then smiles against it.

Matt feels a sense of peace come over him as Elektra smiles against him. He wants to make her happy, she deserves it more than most, especially after the loss she had thrust upon her. Not only that, but now he can have someone to see him for him, not as this higher figure but someone who craves love and warmth like everyone else.


End file.
